Disney's SMACKDOWN EXTREME
by WWEMickey
Summary: Leon hosts a very short "This is Your Life" segment for Mickey Mouse, before he defends the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania in a Fatal-Four Way Match. What guest did Leon bring? Guess what? You gotta read to find out and please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disney's SMACKDOWN EXTREME  
  
############################################################################ ########## DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Disney Characters, Villains, or even the wresters from World Wrestling Entertainment, or the titles. Don't sue me, Mr. Paul Heyman, General Manager of SmackDown!, this is one of my favorite shows as well as RAW. Don't sue me, Disney. You are also my heroes. ############################################################################ ##########  
  
CHAPTER 1: "Pete's Opportunity"  
  
The WWE intro is shown. Following it is the intro to SmackDown!, and after that fireworks go off as the color commentators of the show speak with a guest by their side.  
  
MICHAEL: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WWE Thursday Night SmackDown! at Madison Square Garden in New York City, NY, where almost anything can happen in professional wrestling! Hello, everyone, I'm Michael Cole with Tazz and the return of an old friend, Jesse "The Body" Ventura.  
  
TAZZ: Guys, I can only think of one good thing that happened like 3 days ago on RAW, when Mickey Mouse became the new World Champion when he defeated that son-of-a-bitch we call Pete in a Cage Match!  
  
JESSE: It was an unforgettable fight 3 days ago, Tazz. We have a new champ, and it's the World's Happiest Mouse, Mickey. His girlfriend, Minnie, has got to be as happy as he is, my fellow commentators.  
  
Paul Heyman's music plays, making boos come out of the fans at the Garden.  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
MICHAEL: Here comes the SmackDown! General Manager, Paul Heyman!  
  
JESSE: I just heard that this guy's a creep, is that right?  
  
TAZZ: Yeah.  
  
The camera pans across seeing a sign saying, "Heyman sucks," as Heyman speaks on the microphone.  
  
HEYMAN: Shut up and listen to me!!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
HEYMAN: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to SmackDown! Let me introduce the man who has made this company on the backs of Hulk Hogan and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon!!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
No Chance in Hell plays, making the boos much larger.  
  
TAZZ: Here comes the biggest asshole in WWE.  
  
The camera pans the Garden, catching a sign saying, "Go to hell, McMahon!"  
  
JESSE: Guys, look at this. The Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment is walking like an old guy.  
  
MICHAEL: Will you hush your mouth, Jesse?  
  
JESSE: All right.  
  
MR. McMAHON: Paul, what I saw 3 days ago was the WORST DISASTER IN THE HISTORY OF WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT!!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
HEYMAN: You're right about that, Mr. McMahon. Which is why I'm giving former champion, Pete, the opportunity to face Mickey Mouse tonight in a rematch.  
  
MICKEY: Oh, HELL YEAH!!  
  
The camera comes up to the third-highest row in the arena to find Mickey and Minnie.  
  
MICKEY: Ya know sumthin', Mr. I'm-An-Asshole?  
  
AUDIENCE: What?  
  
MICKEY: I've been thinkin' 'bout fightin' Pete again.  
  
AUDIENCE: What?  
  
MICKEY: If ya wanna see a rematch between me and Pete where I end up whippin' his ass all the way ta hell, GIMME A HELL YEAH!!  
  
AUDIENCE: HELL YEAH!!!!  
  
JESSE: OH, HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!  
  
MR. McMAHON: Very well. But I decide only. Tonight, Mickey, you're gonna defend the World Heavyweight Championship against Pete in a FIRST BLOOD MATCH!!  
  
TAZZ: What the hell?!  
  
JESSE: Hey, Michael.  
  
MICHAEL: Yeah.  
  
JESSE: What's he mean, First Blood?  
  
MICHAEL: He'll explain how to win it, I guess.  
  
MR. McMAHON: To win a First Blood Match, Mickey Mouse, you must hit your opponent a lotta times, until any part of his body, even his face, BLEEDS. There are no pinfalls, there are no submissions, and the best thing for both you and Pete, NO DISQUALIFICATIONS.  
  
JESSE: Mickey can't survive that! Not against a monster like Pete.  
  
Voodoo Child plays, signaling Pete's arrival at Madison Square Garden, making boos.  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
TAZZ: Well, here comes the Pain!  
  
MR. McMAHON: Pete, I'm so glad you're here. I've pitted you in a First Blood Match tonight for the World Title.  
  
Heyman moves the microphone to Pete.  
  
PETE: Yes! Ha ha! You are gonna bruise so easily, that you'll die!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
PETE: If you lose the match, which you WILL, you and your girlfriend must retire from professional wrestling and acting FOREVER!!  
  
MICHAEL: Now, that's just mean!  
  
JESSE: That jackass!!!  
  
PETE: But if I do not win the title back to my Nation of Domination, I will walk, and I will quit as professional wrestler and actor, I will retire!!  
  
Pete's announcement causes cheers and applause from the audience.  
  
TAZZ: Yes! I knew he was gonna say that!  
  
JESSE: Good, 'cuz that guy's been botherin' me my whole LIFE!!!  
  
SmackDown! fades to its first commercial break. 


	2. Hell in a Cell

Disney's SMACKDOWN EXTREME  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
"WWE Women's Title/Hell in a Cell"  
  
SmackDown! comes back on with passing close-ups of the fans.  
  
MICHAEL: Welcome back to SmackDown! Madison Square Garden had just exploded, guys, when Pete said he'll quit his career, if he bleeds tonight.  
  
The camera switches to the color commentators speaking.  
  
JESSE: Unbelievable, Michael. I got a nervous feelin', when this match starts.  
  
TAZZ: Is that gonna be when Pete nearly kills our hero?  
  
The camera goes to Mickey and Pete posing in their own separate shot.  
  
MICHAEL: Our main event tonight, a First Blood Match, for the World Title.  
  
Now Mickey and Pete are posing in the same shot together.  
  
MICHAEL: What an unbelievable match.  
  
The cell descends slowly to the ring.  
  
JESSE: What a way to kick off SmackDown! tonight guys. A Hell in a Cell match.  
  
TAZZ: It's gonna be a bloody mess in there.  
  
MICHAEL: It is a preverse, diabolical structure that is custom built for injury.  
  
As the cell stops, Pomp and Circumstance plays, signaling Daisy Duck's arrival, creating an eruption of cheers and applause from the fans.  
  
TAZZ: Here comes the challenger for the Women's Title.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. It is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first the challenger, from Duckburg, USA, weighing 134 lbs., Daisy Duck!  
  
MICHAEL: You can hear the compasity crowd chanting her name!  
  
AUDIENCE: Daisy Duck! Daisy Duck! Daisy Duck! Daisy Duck!  
  
Daisy steps below the middle rope and blows kisses the fans, then Big Red Machine plays, changing all the cheers at the Garden to boos, as Kate approaches the ring.  
  
JESSE: And here comes the Champion with her father, Jim Nightmare, at her side.  
  
MICHAEL: She's one tough competitor.  
  
The bell rings again.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: And her opponent, from Parts Unknown, being accompanied to the ring by Jim Nightmare, and weighing in at approximately 145 lbs., she is the Women's Champion, Kate!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
As Kate enters the ring below the middle rope, she raises her arms and drops them, igniting hellish fire from all the ringposts.  
  
JESSE: WHOA!!!  
  
TAZZ: DOUBLE WHOA!!!  
  
MICHAEL: Will you guys shut up?!  
  
Kate hands the Women's Title Belt to Special Guest Referee Hulk Hogan, who raises the belt, gives it to the ring announcer, and calls for the bell to start.  
  
MICHAEL: There's the bell. Look at this.  
  
TAZZ: AAH!! LOOK AT THE POWER OF THE CHAMPION!!  
  
JESSE: This is unimaginable power from Kate.  
  
MICHAEL: Oh, my God! She threw Daisy outside the ring and into the cell face-first!  
  
JESSE: Kate gets Daisy back in the ring.  
  
TAZZ: Here it is!  
  
JESSE: Boston Crab! The Boston Crab!! No one has ever escaped this!  
  
MICHAEL: Daisy is fading here! She's not breathing.  
  
Daisy taps out, submitting to the Boston Crab.  
  
JESSE: She tapped out!  
  
The bell rings, and Big Red Machine plays.  
  
MICHAEL: And that means Kate will retain the Women's Title.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Here is your winner, and STILL Women's Champion, Kate!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
JESSE: Nothing can stop Kate.  
  
MICHAEL: After these messages, we'll be right back.  
  
SmackDown! fades to another advertising BREAK!! 


	3. Converstations Backstage

Disney's SMACKDOWN EXTREME  
  
CHAPTER 3: "Conversations Backstage"  
  
The show comes back on with a conversation with Mickey and Minnie.  
  
MICKEY: Minnie, I'm gonna have to say this.  
  
MINNIE: Okay, Mickey.  
  
MICKEY: If I DO survive this, Pete will retire. I'll be glad he'll retire, but if I don't win, which I technically won't, I'll be fired, but I seem to have put YOUR career on the line, too!  
  
MINNIE: What?!  
  
MICKEY: It's true.  
  
JESSE: WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!  
  
TAZZ: I dunno.  
  
MICKEY: Together, if I don't win, we'll both walk away from WWE and perhaps find a new career. You understand, don't ya?  
  
MINNIE: Yes.  
  
MICHAEL: What the hell...?  
  
JESSE: I don't believe it, Michael. All three characters, Pete, Mickey, and Minnie. Their careers are on the line for the World Heavyweight Championship.  
  
The camera switches to Pete having a conversation with his thugs, who became the Empire of Evil.  
  
PETE: I can't believe that we, the Nation of Domination (now the Empire of Evil) have lost some of our gold! First the Dark Seeker Ansem loses the WWE Title to a spiky-haired brat, then I lost the World Title to my nemesis, that coward Mickey!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
ATG: Yeah. But we should be happy. 'Cuz we've still got some gold in the EOE, and they are the IC and US Titles that Mortimer and I have.  
  
MORTIMER: You got that right.  
  
ATG: Besides the next fight's gonna be a 6 Man Tag Match for the World Tag Team Title between our guys, the challengers, the Enemies, against the Biker Boys.  
  
ANSEM: Once the Enemies win the match we will have more gold in the EOE.  
  
PETE: And then, we will rule World Wrestling Entertainment and the world of wrestling itself forever!! HM HM HM HM HM. HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
TAZZ: World Tag Title at steak, when we come back!  
  
The program fades to another break. 


	4. World Tag Team Championship 6 Man Tag

Disney's SMACKDOWN EXTREME  
  
CHAPTER 4: "World Tag Team Title Contest"  
  
SmackDown! comes back on UPN.  
  
JESSE: Welcome back, folks.  
  
The music of the Enemies played in the background.  
  
JESSE: And that's the music of the challengers.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: The following 6 Man Tag Team Contest is set for one fall, and it is for the World Tag Team Championship. Introducing first, the challengers, at a combined weight of 450 lbs., from the Treetops, Wing, from the Dark Forest, Hula, and from the Fire Grotto, Mace, together they are the Enemies!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
MICHAEL: These horrible creatures might get a butt-whoopin' tonight.  
  
One of a Kind plays, changing the jeers to hurrahs.  
  
TAZZ: Here come the champs, themselves!  
  
The bell rings again.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: And their opponents, at a combined weight of 300 lbs., from Tampa, Florida, they are the World Tag Team Champions, Daniel, Scott, and Ben, the Biker Boys!  
  
MICHAEL: The World Tag Team Champions!  
  
JESSE: They're gonna beat the Enemies with a serious, I mean, SERIOUS ass- whippin', Michael!  
  
TAZZ: Lemme tell ya sumthin', Jess. The Enemies are so weak, they can't beat Mickey and Minnie, individually!  
  
JESSE: Ya got THAT right, Tazz!  
  
The bell rings to start the bout.  
  
JESSE: Which one's gonna be first for the Bikers and Enemies?  
  
MICHAEL: It's gonna be Scott and Mace.  
  
Mace punches Scott but no effect.  
  
TAZZ: Scott had just been punched, but he didn't feel a thing.  
  
MICHAEL: Scott just punched him one blow, and he knocks the other Enemies out cold too!  
  
JESSE: He's goin' for a Flyin' Elbow Drop! Can he do it?!  
  
MICHAEL: Yes, he can!  
  
AUDIENCE: 1, 2, 3!  
  
The bell rings.  
  
JESSE: Unbelievable!  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Here are your winners, and STILL World Tag Team Champions, the Biker Boys!  
  
JESSE: This has been the shortest 6 Man Tag Match I've ever seen, guys. And... UH-OH!  
  
TAZZ: The Enemies aren't done yet! They've got chairs!!  
  
The Enemies hit the Biker Boys with the chairs.  
  
AUDIENCE: Oh! Boo!  
  
MICHAEL: The fans at Madison Square Garden boo at the challengers.  
  
TAZZ: AND NOW THEY'RE CHANTING!!  
  
AUDIENCE: ENEMIES SUCK!!! ENEMIES SUCK!!! ENEMIES SUCK!!! ENEMIES SUCK!!! ENEMIES SUCK!!! ENEMIES SUCK!!!  
  
MICHAEL: This is SICK!  
  
SmackDown! fades to another break. 


	5. Donald Versus Riku

Disney's SMACKDOWN EXTREME  
  
CHAPTER 5: "Donald Vs. Riku"  
  
SmackDown! is back on.  
  
MICHAEL: We're right back for this next bout.  
  
The Rabid Wolverine's music plays, and the campasity crowd blows up!  
  
MICHAEL: And there's Donald's music.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, form Duckburg, USA, weighing in at 125 lbs., the Angered Monster, Donald Duck!  
  
JESSE: Look at the look on Donald's face, Michael.  
  
MICHAEL: He is outraged for what happened 3 days ago on RAW. Alexander the Great beat him for the U.S. Title, and here is with Sora's former best friend, Riku, who formed his own group called De-Evolution.  
  
The band known as Motorhead now plays the music called The Game.  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
TAZZ: Uh-oh! It's time to play the Game!  
  
JESSE: Here he comes!  
  
MOTORHEAD: TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: And his opponent, from the Destiny Islands, weighing in at 227 lbs., the Self-Proclaimed True Keyblade Master, Riku!  
  
JESSE: What an evil teen!  
  
TAZZ: I hope he gets beaten.  
  
As Riku enters the ring, the music called Sexy Boy plays, and the boos of the crowd turn to hurrahs.  
  
JESSE: Wait a minute.  
  
MICHAEL: Here comes the Heart Break Kid!  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Now making his way to the ring as the Special Referee, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at approximately 140 lbs., he is a former WWE Champion, the Heart Break Kid, HBK, Shawn Michaels!  
  
Michaels does his stance in the ring, igniting fireworks from the matt.  
  
MICHAEL: Those thousands here at Madison Square Garden, and the millions watching this show live on UPN have never seen this before.  
  
JESSE: Shawn Michaels, the guest referee for this match.  
  
HBK says to ring the bell to start.  
  
MICHAEL: Riku now takes his move on Donald.  
  
TAZZ: This is truly a horrible match. And...AHH!!  
  
MICHAEL: Donald got with a kick on the chin by Riku.  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
JESSE: Oh, wait a minute! Here comes the Champ, Alexander the Great.  
  
MICHAEL: He's got a chair.  
  
TAZZ: My goodness. Here comes Sora, Mickey, and Minnie!  
  
The fans cheer.  
  
MICHAEL: Sora got the Keyblade Stabber on Alexander, and Mickey's got the Happy Meal DDT!  
  
Donald goes onto the turnbuckle.  
  
TAZZ: Donald's on the top. YES! THE DOUBLE-AX HANDLE!! AND THE CHOKE HOLD!!  
  
MICHAEL: He tapped out!!  
  
The bell rings and the Rabid Wolverine's music plays.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Here is your winner, Donald Duck!  
  
Just then, the music stops as Alexander speaks.  
  
ATG: Hey, Donald! Donald, ya lil' loud-mouthed bastard!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
ATG: If you want this belt back so badly around your lil' waist, ya gotta meet me at WrestleMania, boy!!  
  
The crowd cheers, and Donald picks his own mic up.  
  
DONALD: I accept it!  
  
ATG: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I forget to mention that the WWE United States Title Match at WrestleMania is gonna be one of my little sister, Kate's ideas. Come out, sis!  
  
Fire erupts at the entrance, as Kate appears.  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
KATE: At WrestleMania, Donald Duck, you're gonna fight for the US Belt in the second-ever Inferno Match!  
  
The fans cheer.  
  
JESSE: What?!  
  
TAZZ: Inferno Match!?  
  
KATE: The rules of an Inferno Match is that one man must set his opponent on fire to win. It's gonna be the fire that'll surround the WrestleMania ring at the Boling Arena, in Knoxville, Tennesse.  
  
The fans cheer again.  
  
KATE: There are obviously no disqualifications. There are also no pinfalls, no submissions, and count-outs.  
  
DONALD: Fine.  
  
The audience gives a cheer.  
  
MICHAEL: Oh, what a US Title Bout at WrestleMania!  
  
SmackDown! goes to another break. 


	6. Mortimer vs Kain

Disney's SMACKDOWN EXTREME  
  
CHAPTER 6: "Mortimer Vs. Kain"  
  
The camera is back on SmackDown! with a view of Madison Square Garden on its outside.  
  
MICHAEL: Ladies and gentlemen, we are back live on SmackDown! in the world famous Madison Square Garden in New York City. In WWE history, it is the site of WrestleMania I in 1985.  
  
TAZZ: It's great to be home for this night of sports-entertainment, baby.  
  
No Chance plays as Mortimer comes out with boos from the crowd.  
  
MICHAEL: I gotta tell ya, this is gonna be a slobber-knocker as Jim Ross from RAW would say.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: The following non-title contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 125 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Mortimer Mouse!  
  
JESSE: I would love to see these guys destroy each other in this match.  
  
TAZZ: You're gonna get that wish, Jesse.  
  
Pyro erupts from the stage as Slow Chemical plays, signaling Kain's arrival.  
  
MICHAEL: Here's the Demonic Vampire.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: And his opponent, from Nosgoth, weighing in at 300 pounds, Kain!  
  
TAZZ: I think, I-I-I just love that music. Oops!  
  
MICHAEL: You can't judge a WWE Superstar by his music, Tazz!  
  
Kain grabs the top rope to climb onto the ring and steps over it to ignite his OWN pyro.  
  
MICHAEL: Whoa!! Remember, the Women's Champion, Kate, gets most of her wrestling skills from this demonically evil monster, Kain.  
  
JESSE: There are rumors he's gonna form a tag team with his mentor, the Necromancer.  
  
Referee Tim White is given the IC Belt, gives it to the timekeeper, and calls for the bell to start this matchup.  
  
MICHAEL: Y'know, the Necromancer Mortanious is the one who brought this psychotic demon to life.  
  
TAZZ: Oh, there's a big right hand from the IC Champ to the Demonic Vampire, Kain.  
  
MICHAEL: Mortimer gives Kain a bodyslam, pins him, with 1, 2, oh! A quick kick-out by the Vampire. I just don't know what's going through the mind of Mortimer Mouse right now.  
  
JESSE: He's focusing on what's happening in his match with Kain, right now, if you see, Cole. He's gonna try to go for the Love Jerk Airplane Spin, but Kain countered it.  
  
MICHAEL: Kain goes for the Chokeslam, but oh!!!  
  
Tim White calls for the bell.  
  
AUDIENCE: BOO!!!!  
  
MICHAEL: Mortimer used a low blow.  
  
TAZZ: Wait a minute, it's Paul Heyman!  
  
HEYMAN: You wanna know WHY I came here during this match? Well, I came here to tell you 2 things. One, this is Paul Heyman's SmackDown! Am I right?  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
HEYMAN: Here's the second thing. Did I forget to mention that this is a non-disqualification match, Kain?  
  
MICHAEL: Oh, for cryin' out loud! Heyman said that this match has no disqualifications.  
  
Mortimer grabs a steel chair and aims for the groin of the Demonic Vampire, knocking him out.  
  
MICHAEL: Oh, my God! He used the steel chair, dammit! 1, 2, 3! NOOOOO...!!!!  
  
The bell rings and No Chance plays.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Mortimer Mouse!  
  
TAZZ: Thanks to Paul Heyman, the Demonic Vampire Kain has lost this match!  
  
JESSE: Paul Heyman, the former owner of Extreme Championship Wrestling, has cost him this matchup.  
  
MICHAEL: We're gonna come right back after this!  
  
SmackDown! goes to another commercial break. 


	7. Big WrestleMania Announcement

Disney's SMACKDOWN EXTREME  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Big WrestleMania Announcement"  
  
SmackDown! comes back on with Voodoo Child playing to a chorus of boos as Pete walks down the ramp to the ring; the bell rings.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: The following contest is a First Blood Match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now in this match, the first man to draw blood from his opponent will be the winner and the World's Champion! In the ring, from New York City, New York, weighing in at 498 pounds, Pete!  
  
MICHAEL: It's time for the First Blood Match on SmackDown! to determine the World's Title.  
  
TAZZ: Cole, there was a conversation backstage durin' our commercial break discussing a "This Is Your Life" segment for Mickey if he wins or loses.  
  
MICHAEL: This is going to be great. But I don't know Mickey'll survive this, guys.  
  
Alliance plays to a bunch of cheers as Mickey walks to the ring.  
  
JESSE: Here comes the champ, himself!  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: And from Toontown, weighing in at 25 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, Mickey Mouse!  
  
MICHAEL: Mickey Mouse walks in style and...  
  
TAZZ: WAIT A MINUTE!! IT'S KAIN!!!!  
  
MICHAEL: Kain is assaulting Mickey Mouse!!  
  
Pete walks out of the ring to join in.  
  
MICHAEL: Pete is made quickly as he bleeds.  
  
Kain walks to the ring and grabs the microphone.  
  
KAIN: This goes to show you, Mickey & Pete, that I want my shot at the World's Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania. And first of all, the main reason why that title should be mine is that...  
  
Motorhead's The Game starts playing as Riku comes out with a mic in his hand.  
  
AUDIENCE: BOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
RIKU: Shut up, you fools! The World's Title is mine, because it belongs to D-Evolution, not Mickey, not you, nor does it belong to the Empire of Evil!! How about this? At WrestleMania, you, Mickey Mouse, are going to defend the World Heavyweight Title against ALL THREE OF US, KAIN, PETE, AND RIKU IN A FATAL FOUR-WAY MATCH!!!  
  
AUDIENCE: OHHHHH!!!!  
  
MICHAEL: WAIT A MINUTE!!! MICKEY CAN'T SURVIVE THAT MATCH!! AGAINST ALL OF THESE MONSTERS!!!!  
  
JESSE: What the hell?! I can't believe it! He's gonna defend the title against all three of these demons.  
  
RIKU: That's right!! The World's Happiest Mouse, Mickey Mouse vs. The Game, Riku vs. the Demonic Vampire, Kain vs. the Emperor of Evil, Pete!  
  
MICHAEL: What's he gonna do to defend his championship at WrestleMania?!  
  
SmackDown! fades to another commercial break. 


	8. This is Your Life!

Disney's SMACKDOWN EXTREME  
  
CHAPTER 8 "Mickey Mouse, This is Your Life!"  
  
SmackDown! comes back on with Mickey in the ring, ready for his "This is Your Life" segment, as the sound of the olympics starts with fans cheering and chanting a respectful chant for Leon.  
  
AUDIENCE: You Rock! You Rock!  
  
MICHAEL: We are back here on SmackDown! for the "This is Your Life" segment for Mickey Mouse, hosted by Leon!  
  
Leon walks to the ring with a WWE microphone in his hand to host the segment.  
  
LEON: Mickey Mouse, this is your life! Hear the screams and cheers of thousands inside MSG!! I went out and got the Chief Executive Officer of Disney.  
  
AUDIENCE: BOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
LEON: That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, Mickey, say hello to Disney CEO, Michael Eisner!!  
  
The Mickey Mouse March plays to a chorus of boos (mostly because Eisner's walking to ringside).  
  
LEON: Hey, Michael. Tell Mickey Mouse what you think of him being back on the big screen.  
  
MICHAEL EISNER: Tell ya what, Leon. You and Mickey've shown this much compassion and this much fitality. The idea for you, Mickey Mouse, being on the screen again will only cost me money, which is why I started being in Disney anyway!!  
  
AUDIENCE: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MICHAEL EISNER: Mickey Mouse is just a worthless, has-been and a useless piece o' crap, ever since I first saw him!!  
  
AUDIENCE: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LEON: Mr. Eisner, I want you to have a Happy Meal and a Sharpshooter!!  
  
Eisner turns around to get kicked in the gut and Happy Mealed to a standing ovation!!  
  
TAZZ: OH! He can't do that!!  
  
MICHAEL: He just Happed Mealed his former boss!!! Now he's goin' for the Sharpshooter!!  
  
JESSE: Michael Eisner deserves to be assaulted!!!!!  
  
TAZZ: MICKEY AIN'T GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!!!  
  
LEON: See, Mickey? This is your life! And at WrestleMania, you ARE gonna kick those SOB's candy-asses. [with audience] If ya smell-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l- l-l what Leon is cookin'!  
  
Leon's music plays, as he and Mickey walk out of the Garden.  
  
MICHAEL: Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for being with us. Thank you, Jesse Ventura for joining our commentary. We'll see you at WrestleMania!!  
  
SmackDown! fades to the WWE logo for a last time, as the show goes off the air. 


End file.
